


Arranged

by Shea



Series: Arrangements [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Gay Marriage, M/M, Political Alliances, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos has been betrothed to a prince of Heliohapt, and now it's their wedding day- as day as the day they meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged

Spartos isn't usually one for large crowds, or being the center of attention, and certainly not both at the same time. Now is not an exception.

He's dressed in his finest ensemble, which is frankly quite uncomfortable. Not to mention heavy; because Sasan's main attraction and source of trade is minerals and jewels, he's decked out with the finest diamonds, emeralds, rubies; everything. Instead of his usual knight's armor, he has on a silk outfit embroidered with gold and silver. Even his ears had been pierced with impressive gold earrings.

He frowns as he tugs on the uncomfortable clothing. His catches his elder brother's eye, who smiles sympathetically at him. "Stop picking at your outfit, Spar. You'll pull a string or something."

"Oh, gods forbid." The redhead mutters, though he immediately regrets it. His brother only wants the best for him, and tries constantly to make him happy. "Anyway, why am I marrying this prince? You're the older one.."

"Yes, but I'm nine years older than him."

"That's never been an issue in arranging marriages between royal families." Spartos points out. "The current king of Darrius is nearly 35 years older than their queen."

"Granted," Mystras nods. "But, thankfully, our father abides by our religious beliefs and rules."

"And yet I'm betrothed to another man."

Mystras shrugs. "Both Sasan and Heliohapt only have men. It was the best we could manage. And besides, it never really says homosexuality is a sin. It only mentions how man and woman are the only beings that can reproduce."

"Alright.." Spartos sighs. "I still don't like it, though. What if he's rude? Or ugly, or just plain awful?"

"He's not, don't worry. I met him the last time Father and I attended a meeting with them. He's alright. A little loud, maybe. But he knows his place."

Spartos nods again and glances around him. They're currently in Heliohapt, residing in the palace. The room he's staying in is definitely worth that of a prince, and a prince betrothed to one of their own, at that. His is even nicer than his brother's or father's. Spartos isn't sure how that makes him feel, exactly. He doesn't wish to be spoiled and praised because he has to be. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he always hoped he would be able to marry for love, by his own choice.

Well, technically, this was also his choice. He'd had the option to deny the prince of Heliohapt. However, he knew the benefits marrying him would bring. Not only for their own country and people, but those of Heliohapt as well. And while Heliohapt was thriving on their own, it was obvious they needed influence from other kingdoms in the world. What better kingdom than one that secluded themselves from the world? Common sense, really..

Spartos turns to look at his reflection in the mirror. He almost can't recognize himself in all the silk and jewels. His hair had also been trimmed slightly so his bangs just brushed his cheek bone, still covering his left eye. While he'll be living in Heliohapt for now on, he'd made the royal family promise to let him continue his religious practices, as well as Sasan customs he's used to and loves.

"Tell me, Mystras." He speaks after a moment, smoothing out his shirt for the umpteenth time. "Is he.. you know.." He trails off, ashamed this is the what's making him nervous. "Attractive?"

Mystras chuckles and nods, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's not bad, I suppose. But I'm not into men, so I don't know how he'll appear to you."

Spartos splutters some, his face flushing. He regrets ever telling his brother his preference for the male population. "Well.. he's still better looking than the average man, right?"

Mystras nods again. "I would say so, yeah."

"Do you know his age?"

"He's one year younger than you."

The younger brother nods slowly, looking himself over again. "Would he.." He pauses, unsure how to ask without sounding spoiled or ungrateful.

Thankfully, it seems he doesn't have to. Mystras stands, resting his hands on his shoulders. He's smiling lightly, and it helps sets Spartos' nerves to rest. "He'll make a fine husband, Spar. Don't worry." He ruffles his hair a little like he's a child again, asking to tag around during his training. "Do you think I'd let my little brother marry someone that wouldn't be?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sharrkan paces around his room, his hands wringing endlessly. His stomach feels like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies whole. To say he's nervous would be a complete understatement. A billion questions run through his mind. What if he's not happy here? What if Sharrkan's not good enough for him? What if he's into women? What if he doesn't like Heliohapt? What would happen is he decided he didn't want to be a part of this marriage anymore and they declared war?

That won't happen. He tells himself. Mystras had told him all about his brother the last time they met; when their engagement was finalized and written down. According to him, he's shy, but not at all unfriendly. But he's also serious, and straight-laced, and a quick thinker. He's good at fighting, with a spear anyway (which Sharrkan, frankly, had no experience in at all) and he can take care of national affairs with the grace and knowledge of an old king. To think he's the second oldest, and not even next in line to be king, but to have those abilities, it was clear to Sharrkan why Armakan wanted him to marry this man instead of Mystras. He was confused at first when his older brother first said he wouldn't be marrying Mystras, but one of his younger brothers instead.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to marry the oldest?" He had asked his brother and king.

"Maybe. Except he's not offered. King Darius is only allowing his younger two to be married off, and we decided the second in a better pair for you, better benefits for the rest of us too."

Sharrkan had agreed begrudgingly. The truth is, he doesn't want to get married. All his life, he's imagined traveling somewhere, drinking and partying endlessly, and sleeping with many, beautiful women. As far as he's been told, his betrothed is not a woman. He doesn't drink either, though that's a religious thing. The old ball and chain metaphor suddenly seems relevant to him. But his brother left no room for argument, and he has a duty to his country as well. As much as he doesn't want to get married, he can't let his country down. He supposes that Armakan could just get married to this guy, but he hadn't asked.

A knock on his door brings Sharrkan out of his panicked reverie. He voices a confirmation of approval to enter. One of the many servants bows slightly as he enters the prince's room.

"Your Highness," He speaks in a reserved voice. "His Majesty sent me to retrieve you. The wedding is starting soon."

Sharrkan nods one and looks at his reflection in the mirror. His ensemble is flashy, to say the least. It was finer than anything he'd ever worn, and his brother. Such clothes to be worn only by royalty to their own weddings. After today, they'd probably be stashed away until one of his brother's heirs was to be married. He would save it for his own children, but that wouldn't be likely what with him marrying another man and all.

"Thanks." He speaks and turns to leave, grabbing a little trinket from the table next to the door. The servant walks with him to the celebrations. Really, the venue is divided into two halves. On the left side of the aisle are the nobles and ladies-in-waiting and other servants from Heliohapt. The right side was much the same, only these people are all from Sasan. His brother and Darius are both there as well, standing by the arch but on opposite sides. Sharrkan glances at his father-in-law-to-be, and a chill runs down his spine. He's seen Darius before, even talked to him, and he always had the same reaction. He's just such a cold-looking, calculating man. And he has to marry his son?

Sharrkan gathers himself. His mother's and caretakers' voices run through his head; straighten your back; keep your shoulders back; raise your chin; keep your eyes open; don't smile, but don't scowl. The instructions had been drilled in his brain from the day he was born, and now he's actually using them. He has to impress not only his own people, but now everyone of Sasan as well.

He makes his way down the aisle, keeping his composure well. He mentally praises himself as he makes it to the end and turns once again. He maintains his posture, and notes how both kings' eyes are narrowed at him. They almost seem to be saying the same thing: "Don't fuck this up". Because is anyone fucks this wedding up, it won't be Spartos. He's too perfect. No, it must be Sharrkan, the irresponsible, lazy prince.

He bites the inside of his lip when, at the end of the aisle, there's his husband-to-be and his brother. They're nearly identical, blessed with the similar attractiveness of Sasan citizens. Only, Mystras is taller, and his hair is messier. He's beaming, his arm held out to his younger brother. Spartos, Sharrkan realizes, is not unattractive at all. In fact, Sharrkan thinks he's rather.. stunning.

He's shorter than Mystras by a few inches, and obviously more serious. He's not smiling, but not scowling either. He wonders if Spartos had had the same training he did. Instead, his charcoal eyes are glancing around curiously, drinking in the surroundings like a dehydrated animal. Finally, those eyes land on his, and Sharrkan can't help but smile. He looks so young, so.. innocent, almost. His dark hair and eyes contrast with his perfect, white skin. Granted, most of his citizens look similar, but Spartos made it look better.

Suddenly, Sharrkan wants to get married.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After the ceremony, they went straight to the dinner. They haven't spoken more than two words to each other, and even then, they were mostly speaking to the priest. Their kiss was more than a little awkward.

Now, they're seated at the head of the table. Their chairs are so close together, their arms are touching. Every few minutes, the couple is congratulated with smiles and well-wishes. Silently, Spartos nods to them. Sharrkan replies, and even strikes up a small conversation sometimes. The food spread along the entirety of the long table is a mix of both Heliohapt and Sasan food. Sharrkan's eyes keep drifting to their fingers every time he's not speaking with someone. Spartos' left hand is resting right beside his right hand. Their pinkies are touching, but Sharrkan is glancing at the golden band on his ring finger. It's small in comparison to all the other fancy metals in his outfit, but it was probably worth the most. In Heliohapt, a wedding band would always be sold for more than a golden necklace, purely because of the meaning behind it. He might not have known Spartos before today, but it was already meaningful to him.

He glances at Spartos' face. The redhead is locked in conversation with his brother, and he can't deny how beautiful his smile is. It's the first time he's seen him smile, and it lifts his spirits to see him happy. Pessimistically, he thinks of how soon his family and companions will be leaving, and Spartos will be stuck in a whole new country, practically a new world, with people he probably wasn't comfortable with. The thought makes him grab his hand gently, threading their fingers together.

Spartos stops mid-sentence and looks at his husband in alarm. Sharrkan merely grins in response. It wasn't a cocky grin at all. But rather, a welcoming, gentle grin. Spartos' heart calms down a little. He allows the physical contact. But he desperately wants to say something to him, to have a real conversation to the man he's now married to. To the man he's expected to.. sleep with.

The realization makes him panic again, anxiety rising up in his throat. He doesn't realize he's squeezing Sharrkan's hand until the other male whispers to him.

"Are you alright?"

There's no fake sympathy, or concern. When Spartos glances at him again, at those sparkling, green eyes, all he sees is real, raw concern. It comforts him slightly, and he nods. "I'm.. yes, I'm okay." A lame, first conversation.

But Sharrkan smiles. "We can leave, if you'd like."

"I.." Spartos pauses, taking a glance around. Several people are looking at them, at their hands and their faces. It gives him anxiety again and he nods once more. "Yes, please.."

Sharrkan nods slightly and stands up with grace he didn't know he had. He pulls Spartos up and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "We're retiring for the night." He announces without an ounce of concern for everyone else's feelings. Sure, stuck up nobles might be offended by their sudden departure. But he can't care less. Spartos in uncomfortable and it's his duty now to take care of him. Plus, the sight of fear in his beautiful eyes breaks Sharrkan's heart.

He leads Spartos by the hand out of the dining room and down the halls. He waves off overbearing servants and stops outside their bedroom. Opening the door, he allows the redhead inside first and then follows. With a sigh, he removes the heavy top robe. He glances at his husband, who stands in the middle of the room, wringing his hands together. Despite being away from everyone, he still looks very anxious. It takes Sharrkan a few seconds to realize why.

"We don't have to have sex tonight if you don't want to." He blurts out bluntly.

Spartos jumps and glances at him, his eyes as wide as saucers. "H-How can you just.. say it so- so casually!?" He stammers, his face the same shade of red as his hair.

Sharrkan shrugs a shoulder. "It's what it is.." He says and takes a seat on the bed. "I know how that kind of stuff is weird, and sacred for you guys." He continued, watching him carefully, in case he offends him. "I really don't mind waiting for when you're more comfortable. We have the rest of our lives, remember?" He grins and takes Spartos' hand again. He gently pulls him to the bed, seating him beside him.

Spartos seems to have calmed down again, and it makes Sharrkan smile a little. He brushes his bangs away gently, but Spartos jumps and hastily covers that eye again. Sharrkan blinks. "Are.. you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.." Spartos bites his lip, averting his gaze. "I just.. don't like leaving that eye uncovered."

"Is, there a reason for that?" Sharrkan tilts his head in curiosity.

"I.. um.."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." He shrugs, beginning to remove his dress shoes. "I know it must be uncomfortable."

"It's okay." Spartos says quietly. He lets out a deep breath and rests a hand on top of Sharrkan's gently. "I'm actually blind, in that eye."

Sharrkan blinks and glances at him again. "Really..?"

Spartos nods. "It runs in the family. The last person to have it was my grandfather. It's said that it runs back the entire royal family, and the original prince that had it hated it, so he hid it with his bangs. To hide this condition, his mother, the queen, had everyone do it. Only, to differentiate, men had it on the left, like the prince, and women on the right." He shrugs slightly. "I'm not sure how true it is. But it's true enough for me."

Sharrkan is silent. He doesn't want to ruin anything, or offend him. He gives his hand a gentle squeeze. Spartos sighs again and moves his bangs aside. Sharrkan can't resist. He looks.

It doesn't look like some horribly disfigures eyeball with pus and stuff gushing out like one might've expected (okay, maybe not really- but for some reason, Sharrkan did). Instead, it was a paler grey color. It looks milky, obviously blind. But it doesn't look weird, or bad at all. Sharrkan can't help but chuckle lightly. His other hand reaches up to gently touch his cheekbone, right underneath his eye.

Spartos blinks but doesn't at all move away. He seems slightly flustered, but not uncomfortable. Sharrkan smiles. "Thank you."

Spartos blinks again. "For what?"

"For sharing this with me. I know we haven't really gotten to know each other or anything. But this is obviously a meaningful secret. So, thanks for trusting me."

"You seem trustworthy." Spartos shrugs before smiling just a little bit. "Besides, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life. I might as well get used to it."

Sharrkan chuckles and lets his thumb graze over his cheek softly. So soft, and so beautiful.. He almost doesn't want to wait to bed him. But he will, for Spartos. The moment is silent, but not at all uncomfortable. Spartos reaches up to gently hold his hand.

"Can I kiss you?" Sharrkan asks.

Spartos flushes, and for a scary moment Sharrkan thinks he may have pushed it a little too far. But after a little hesitation, the redhead nods slowly. Sharrkan smiles at him and reaches up with his other hand to cup his face. Spartos moves into his touch before Sharrkan closes the small distance between them. His lips are soft and warm, and he doesn't miss the way it takes the tentative male a second before he's kissing back. It's not like their kiss before, at the wedding. Instead of quick and very closed off, it's slow, and slightly intimate.

It's Spartos who actually deepens the kiss. He wraps an arm around Sharrkan's neck and tugs him closer. It surprises Sharrkan slightly, but he's not at all unpleased. His hands move; one to cup the back of his head, the other to rest on his hip. He gently sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, and relished in the tiny sound that came from Spartos' throat. Sharrkan is about to continue, before he stops himself. He breaks the kiss, taking a second to study his face. He's flushed even darker than before, and he seems almost breathless. Sharrkan smiles and gently strokes his cheek again.

"Man," He sighs lightly as he falls into bed, pulling Spartos with him. "I know this whole marriage thing sucks.. but I think we got off pretty lucky, eh?"

"Speak for yourself." Spartos teases as he shifts to get comfortable in his arms.

"Hey, I'm not all bad." Sharrkan pouts and playfully nuzzles his face into his shoulder. "Just give me some time~"

Spartos smiles lightly and nods. "Yeah, guess I have to, after all."

Sharrkan grins and places a gentle peck on his nose. "Yeah, let's go to sleep. We'll spend all day tomorrow getting to know each other, yeah?"

Spartos nods again and rests his head on Sharrkan's chest. "Thank you.. for not, you know.."

Sharrkan chuckles softly and rubs his arm. "Of course."

They fall silent, and Sharrkan just continues to rub his arm gently. He listens to Spartos' breathing, noting how after a few minutes it deepens and becomes even. He smiles slightly in amusement, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's forehead. Maybe, being married won't be that bad after all.

 


End file.
